


Where Do We Go From Here?

by notsurewhat



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsurewhat/pseuds/notsurewhat
Summary: It's November 9 2016, the day after the election. Bill takes care of Hillary after this long, exhausting, and sad day. Some much needed tender love and care and sex.





	

It was the day after the election and after a long day, which started with her concession speech and then several private meetings, they finally walked into their house. Hillary let out a sigh as she stepped out of her shoes and let Bill help her take her coat off. They were finally alone, something she had craved all day, to be alone with her husband and finally let all of this properly sink in. 

They had been alone last night at some point once everybody had left the hotel suit they were in but by that time it was already 3am and they had crashed into bed where Bill had held her tightly as she was finally able to let out her feelings about it all and cried, him trying to be strong for her but at some point he had to let go as well, he couldn't bear seeing his wife like this, it broke his heart. She was the strong one, she was the rock in their relationship, and here she was broken. Broken by a bully. The anger he had felt at first had transformed into sadness and despair as he stroked her hair and softly cried into her soft blond hair as well. Eventually they had fallen asleep like this, her clinging to him and his arms firmly around her.

The day after went by in a daze, especially Hillary stayed strong for everybody, even though her voice cracked during her speech, but she had to fight through this. She was their boss, their leader, and if she wasn't going to be the strong one, who was? They greeted and thanks as many people as they could afterward and paid the overflow room a visit. After that it was time for some private meetings with her top aides to discuss where to go from here and then there were several people who wanted to spend time with her as lots of friends and family had come for the big night.

All of the talking and staying strong for everybody had taken a toll on her so Bill had planned to take care of his wife as soon as they were at home and alone. Whatever she wanted and needed, he was going to provide for her.

After discarding their coats and shoes, they walked into their living room and settled on the couch, Hillary leaning back into the thick cushions as he put his arm around her and pulled her in. They sat in silence for a bit like that, his head resting on her hers. It still felt like a surreal place they were in, this was not supposed to happen and it was the worst that could have happened to their country. Tonight was not the night to talk about all of this though, he knew that and they had done enough talking to people all day. Tonight what she needed was for him to be her husband, no politics anymore, she was done for the day. There would be another day tomorrow.

He started to knead her shoulder a bit and Hillary moaned a little as she closed her eyes. 

“That feels good darling.”

Without a word he moved a little and positioned himself so he could reach both of her shoulders better, his long and nimble fingers kneading her supple flesh. She closed her eyes and felt herself relaxing under his touch. He couldn't take away her pain but at least he could momentarily make her feel a tiny bit better, even if it didn't mean anything in the grand scheme of things. 

“Let's take your top off” Bill softly whispered in her ear.

He didn't have any other intentions besides having better access to her shoulders and back for the massage he was giving but she turned around and raised her eyebrow as if she wanted to say “Seriously?” Her small smile showed him though that she knew why he asked. Hillary nodded slightly and lifted her arms and he slipped the garment over her head. She shivered a little as he stroked her arms and motioned for her to lie down so he could work better. 

With her now lying flat on the couch, Bill had better access to her and he worked his way from her neck to her shoulders down to her back. Making sure he didn't miss any spot and massaging away any knots he felt in her muscles. Once he was done, he kissed her neck softly and she turned around looking at least a little bit more relaxed. Hillary softly smiled at her husband and move into a sitting position.

“Thank you...” He shook his head and put a finger on her lips.

“No, thank you darling. Thank you for your dedication to our country. Thank you for your love for me. Thank you for having stood by my side for over 40 years.”

She moved in and kissed his lips softly before sinking into his arms with tear stained eyes. After last night she didn't even think she had any tears left but all day she had fought against them, not wanting to show all the people that worked so hard for her how she was really feeling. She never wanted them to give up so she had to make sure they kept fighting for what they believed was right. She felt sorry them, sorry that she did not win this for them, and she was eternally thankful for all the work they had done for her. She had so much appreciation for every single staffer and volunteer that had worked on her campaign and she didn't know just yet where to go from here. She felt like she had let down so many people, even though she knew deep down that this was not her fault. 

Bill wiped away her tear from her cheeks, having a pretty good idea what she was thinking about and he wished he could take away all her pain. He would happily take it all on. God knows, his wife had endured enough for a long time, and it was not like he was not to blame for part of the pain she had experienced in her life. He felt at a loss for words and actions, so he just held her a little tighter and let her cry until she was done.

She entangled herself from him once she was done crying for the time being and shivered a little, without Bill's arms around her she was getting cold and the stress of last night and today was obviously also taken a toll on her. 

“I'll run you a nice hot bath darling, just wait her for a moment and it will be ready for you. And after that we'll go to bed.”

Hillary nodded with a small smile, her husband often knew what she needed before she even knew herself. A bath and then bed sounded like a little slice of heaven right now. He got up, kissed the top of her head and handed her a top so she wouldn't get cold while she waited.

She leaned back into the couch cushions and sighed deeply closing her eyes. Her thoughts went back to last night but she felt too exhausted at this point to properly form thoughts anymore, besides the stress from last night and today the stress of especially these last months of the campaign came crashing down on her. Tomorrow would be another day and there would be enough time to think about all of this more, for now she decided that she should relax and regain her strength. She breathed in and out deeply, trying to clear her head until she heard Bill's voice calling her softly. She opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile slightly as he was standing in front of her holding out his hand which she willingly took. 

Never letting go of her hand, he led her up to their bathroom, a lovely soft smell filling her nose as she walked inside. Not only had he prepared a bath for her with her favorite oil, he had also lit some candles for her and put on soft relaxing music. Hillary turned around and got up on her tip toes to kiss and hug him. This was exactly what she needed right now, something she hadn't had time for in a long time. He smiled at her and lifted her arms as he slipped her top over head for the second time this evening. He then moved his hands behind her back and took off her bra before unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he slipped her panties down her legs as well.  
“Thank you dear.” She whispered softly with a small smile before turning around and getting into the tub.

“Anything for you love.”

Hillary leaned back closing her eyes as she let the warm water hug her whole body. This felt good and she had missed the feeling of it; it seemed like an eternity since she had last taken a bath as she had resorted to taking showers during her busy campaign schedule. Meanwhile Bill just stood there taking in his wife, he was glad she was finally relaxing but it was with a heavy heart. He swallowed and wished he could take away all her pain, he wished he could transfer her pain and add it to his. God knows she's gone through enough in her life already, and he's been a part of that so he would give anything to hurt double about this huge loss if it meant she didn't have to feel the pain anymore. Lost in thought, her voice snapped him out of it.

“Would you join me?”

She looked at him with pleading eyes looking a bit forlorn in the tub alone. It had been ages since they'd taken a bath together, not only because they were both busy a lot but also because they simply had gotten older and things like taking showers together or being in a tub that was just a little bit too small for the both of them to be in comfortably were simply not that appealing anymore to them. They preferred their bed or couch for cuddling and lovemaking. He didn't think twice though and had his clothes removed in no time. His wife needed him right now and who was he to deny her that? He slipped into the tub behind her, wrapping his arms around her as she sunk back against his chest. Hillary let out a little sigh as she closed her eyes, this was exactly what she needed right now. It would take a long time to actually heal and she might not ever get over this loss but spending time with her husband and enjoying his company would help her a lot and she knew she would not stop fighting for the things she believed were right.

They sat in the tub in silence until the water got too cold. He got out first, helped his wife out of the bath, and handed her a towel. Once they were done, the slipped into the pajamas and slipped under the covers, Hillary immediately moving towards Bill who wrapped her tightly into his arms. She was all cried out for the moment and all she wanted was to be close to him. She looked up and kissed his lips softly whispering a soft thank you. He just nodded and stroked her hair.

They laid like that for a little while until it properly dawned on her that they were finally together again now, no more campaigning, no more schedules that were too busy, no more working until late hours. Of course they would have been together if she had won the election as well but life would have been much busier for them, for her mostly. This of course didn't take away the pain she felt at her loss and the uncharted waters their country was in but she figured they could might as well make the most of it. Finding time to be intimate during the campaign had been hard, and often they didn't have much time for anything, or she was tired.

Hillary looked up at her husband and moved up so she could kiss him, this time with more passion as she licked his lips asking for entrance. He broke the kiss for a moment, happy about what he assumed was happening but he also wanted to make sure she really wanted this even though it was her initiating. He looked at her with a questioning look in his eyes but as soon as he opened his mouth, she put a finger on his lips and she just nodded. She knew what he wanted to ask her but she needed this right now, she needed to be as intimate as possible with her husband. She needed some release. She needed to not think of anything besides their pleasure. 

He leaned down to continue what she had started, granting her immediate access to her mouth and their tongues started their familiar battle as her hands roamed over his chest and his caressed her back and soon they were pulling at each other's pajama tops, only severing their connection to pull them over their heads, and quickly reconnecting and pushing their now bare skin against each other, hands touching wherever they could reach. Her hands cupping his ass, he moved one of his in between them and inside her pajama bottoms. He stroked her damp underwear and quickly moved his hand inside, his thumb rubbing her clit and one finger slipping inside her. She let out a moan and her hips bucked into his hand as he slid another finger inside her. As much as she wanted to savor this moment and make love slowly, she knew she needed him right now. Slow was going to come later. She started to push down his pajama bottoms and boxers and he quickly followed suit with hers. Hungrily kissing him, she pulled him on top of her, opening her legs as he positioned himself in front of her entrance. He pushed inside her slowly at first, and she moaned loudly at the first feel of him entering her, a feeling she still couldn't get enough of, even after years and years of lovemaking. Moving in an out slowly, her hands roamed his back and her tongue imitated his motions. He started to move more quickly and feeling he was close to an orgasm, he moved one of his hands in between them to stimulate her clit and soon he felt her nails digging into his back and shoulders. Knowing she was now close as well, he intensified his movements until he felt her walls clenching around his penis just as he emptied himself inside her. He moved off her, taking her with him, pulling her on top of him, not severing their connection just yet, and kissing her lips lightly.

“That was...”

She trailed off as he smirked and kissed her again, his hands moving up and down her back. As his penis became fully flaccid, he slipped out of her and she moved to his side. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closely. She rested her head on his chest and felt her eyes closing. It had been a tough day and the days ahead would most likely be even tougher as thinks would really sink in but at least she had her husband and together they'd get through this.


End file.
